Protection of bases, camps, or buildings in hostile environments is a very critical part of military and civilian operations that requires significant amount of security personnel to be deployed around the clock. Any automated electronic sensor based system must have high probability of detections and low false alarm rate to be useful in the presence of natural motion of trees and vegetation caused by wind.
The reference “CHANGE DETECTION ON POINTS CLOUD DATA ACQUIRED WITH A GROUND LASER SCANNER, ISPRS WG III/3, III/4, V/3 Workshop” (Laser scanning 2005″, Enschede, the Netherlands, Sep. 12-14, 2005) by D. Girardeau-Montaut, Michel Roux, Raphaël Marc, Guillaume Thibault, relates to the processing and extracting of information from 3D point clouds. However, as mentioned above, such known Electro Optic/Infra Red based systems suffer for example from high false alarm rate and low detection capability in highly vegetated areas.
There exists a need a motion detector that can reliably and robustly detect threats and intrusions with a low false alarm rate in different environments including surrounding trees, vegetation, and other natural landscape features.